No Such Thing as Perfect
by Br00keSc0tt134
Summary: But don’t let the images fool you, this “seems to be” perfect couple may not be as “perfect” as they seem because you must always remember, there is no such thing as perfect.


**No Such Thing as Perfect **

**Chapter 1- The same old thing in a different color**

Lucas Scott. At the young age of twenty- four, Lucas Scott as already taken over his own family business 'Scott Inc.' no one really knows what exactly they do there, it has to do something with cars, and motors and stuff like that, but all they really know is it is a multi- billion dollar a year company and that was all they needed to know. He was his high school basketball team's caption for three years, made high school varsity his freshman year, went to Stanford on a full ride, graduated with honors out the ying yang. Spent a year in traveling around the world, and then came home to North Caroline to be with his girlfriend of seven years Brooke Davis and take his place at Scott Inc.

Brooke Davis, three words come to mind when you are to hear that name, savvy, successful and perfect. At the age of twenty- three, she is the head of one of North Carolina largest, and richest foundation's, 'Davis Designs' it may not sound like a powerful name, but to the people of NC it is one of the larges foundation's ever, specializing in everything from home decor, to clothing, to even the decorating every new major hotel, nightclub and restore. Her grandparents started it, her parents kept it going and now it has been pasted down to her. On top of this, she was named, Miss Teen North Caroline, when she was only fifteen, then again at the age of seventeen, and won Miss Teen U.S.A at eighteen. She was a straight A student, and graduated 5th in her class at NYU. Her and boyfriend Lucas Scott are the perfect power couple, beautiful, intelligent, and very, very rich. But don't let the images fool you, this "seems to be" perfect couple may not be as "perfect" as they seem because you must always remember, there is no such thing as perfect.

"Good morning gorgeous," – A tall thin bald light skinned black man said walking in to Brooke's office hold a coffee carrier, kissing her on both checks then handing her a coffee

"Good morning Gary"

"Um, isn't there something else you would like to say?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, thanks for the coffee" – Brooke said sitting down at her desk and shifting through some loose papers that had accumulated on it

"Anything else"

"Um, not that I can think of"

"Wait, you get a 'Good morning gorgeous' and I get a 'good morning you old fat ass'" – Gary said dramatically slapping his hand to his chesk with a suff

"Oh Gary, come on, you know your gorgeous"

"Well duh! But it would be nice to hear it from someone else besides myself some times" – He sniffled

"I'm sorry Gorgeous, come on you have to stop looking so damn hot, your giving me a run for my money"

"That was more like it, but honey, I could race you to the moon, and you would still never run out of money" He said waving heavily at her as he crossed his legs and then placed his hand on his other hand witch was resting on his knee "So how is your lover boy?"

"Out of town" – Brooke sighed, it wasn't like it was anything new, they had been dating for seven years and he was "out of town" for about six and a half of them

"Aw, poor Brooke, it must be hard not being able to get laid every night, I wouldn't worry if I was you though, I mean with a ass like that and boobs like yours, I'm sure you have a no probably getting some on the side"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Oh some on, you know you need an appetizer well you wait for your dinner"

"You know, there is such a thing as working, you really should try it some time"

"Maybe later"

New York City

"No I want four dozen…. Brooke Davis…. no, I want them to be red… thank you, Wait Jake, come here, Oh, sorry not you, ok, thank you… oh the card, um, just say like I miss you, Love Lucas… ok, good-bye" – Lucas hung up the phone nad sat down at the huge desk facing is fell co worker "Sorry about that"

"Roses again"

"What I changed the color"

"I really don't think she cares about the color"

"Anyways, I need some help getting this presentation ready, I need you stay alittle late tonight"

"Aw, come on Luke, we were here till three in the morning working on that damn thing last night, and then you made me come I here at fucking 6 in the morning today, I can't keep doing this, Peyton is getting pissed that I have been gone for so long, and Nathan said Haley has been bitching at him all week"

"Well I am sorry, if you guys want to keep getting million dollar pay checks then you can stay for a few weeks and get the damn presentation done"

"Whatever, but the minute this presentation is down, I am on the first plan home"

"Fine, but until then you have work that isn't going to do it's self"

"Whatever man"

Tree Hill NC

Brooke sat at her desk tipping and box of tic tac's from side to side, watching the one tiny white mint roll from side to side

"Bored much?"

"P. Sawyer!" – Brooke said lighting up as she saw he best friend

"Should I ask how you are?" – Peyton said giving her friend a hug

"Why do you ask that I am doing really good, what about you?"

"I miss by boyfriend, cause your jackass of one is holding him hostage" – Peyton sighed sitting down on black leather chair that was placed in front of Brooke's desk, there was a light knock at the door and then four man appear each holing a large vase of red roses

"Where would you like them miss?" – One of the man asked

"Oh anywhere is fine" – Brooke said

"Roses again" – Peyton said looking at her

"Well they are a different color" – Brooke sighed taking the card from one, read it, and sighed and stuck it back in it's vase "What? Stop looking at me like that, it was a very nice thought, and I don't see you getting any roses"

"Your right, it is a nice thought, it is a nice thought that he has ever time he ditches you for months on end, and your right I don't get flowers, I get phone calls and I love yous"

"I get phone calls"

"Yeah once a week"

"No, sometimes I get them twice, and I get plenty of I love yous thank you very much"

"Whatever Brooke, but you an I both know that you deserve ten times better"

"No, we both don't know that, because I love him, I don't deserve anything,"

"Keep telling your self, but you know how you hate lies"

"Peyton, I am done talking abut this, are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure" – Peyton sighed, giving up, this was a fight that there was no point in fighting, she had tried winning so many times, but if Brooke Davis was convinced about something there was no changing her mind

"Were is Haley?"

"Her and Gary are meeting us there"

"Oh, ok, let me just grab my purse, I'll meet you down there"

"Ok"

New York City

"Lucas come on it is 2:30, just take a break, lets go get some lunch or something" – Jake complained

"Well you were just fucking complaining about being here until three last night, so lets try and get this finished"

"You're an ass you know that"

"So I've heard"

"Has Brooke called you yet" – Nathan asked

"No, she is probably to busy"

"Or you are just haven't taken the time to check"

"You two just shut up and help me get this done please"

"If you let us get some lunch first"

"Fine"

"Well are you coming?"

"No, I unlike you to, want to get this done"

"Whatever" – Nathan and Jake said rolling there eyes at Lucas's sad attempt to guilt them in to staying, that presentation was basically done, and Lucas was dragging it out way longer then he need to

Tree Hill NC

"So were those roses I saw being brought in to your office?" – Haley asked as she placed her napkin on her lap and taking a sip of her water

"Yes they were" – Brooke smiled

"Roses again, does that guy not know how to pick up a phone?" – Gary asked and Peyton laughed a little

"Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous, flowers are a very nice gesture get over it" – Brooke said getting frustrated

"Yeah, Gorgeous, they are a nice gesture the first like four times, after that, not so much" – Gary said

"Well I think it is sweet too Brooke" – Haley said rubbing her knee, truth was, Haley thought the same thing as Peyton and Gary, but she could see how much Brooke needed to be reassured at this point, and Lucas was Haley's brother-in-law, and he did mean well

"Thank you" – Brooke said with a strong nod

"Haley stop kissing her ass, you know you don't think it was sweet"

"They are just flowers you guys, can we drop, it is really getting old, and I have work I could be doing right now"

"Whatever" – Gary and Peyton said, Haley just sighed and looked through her menu

Later That Night, NYC

"Hello?" – Lucas said in to his cell phone

"Hey babe" – Brooke smiled as she sat down on her plush coach in front of her fireplace, she was in her comfy flannel Pajama's her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and she had big fuzzy slippers that Lucas had given her when they first started dating

"Hey, what's up"

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice, thanks for the flowers they were very nice"

"I'm glad you like them"

"I did, very much"

"That's good"

"Baby I miss you, when are you coming home?"

"Not for awhile, it will probably be another two weeks or so"

"Lucas" – Brooke sighed

"What"

"Haley said Nathan and Jake are coming home in two days"

"Well Nathan and Jake don't own the company do they?"

"No, but they love there girls enough to call them every once in a while, and to actually want to come home"

"Hey, Brooke, come on, I call you"

"Yeah, once a week"

"Hey I normally call you twice"

"Lucas!"

"Look Brooke I don't know what you want from me"

"I want you! And I want you home, and I want you to want to be home, and with me!"

"Brooke, you know I would rather be home with you right now" – Lucas sighed, sitting down only to hear a knock at the door "Listen Brooke I have to go, I will try and call you tomorrow"

"Fine"

"Bye"

"I love you"

"Talk to you later" – Lucas said hanging up the phone, and answering the door

"Well hello there Mr. Scott, are you ready for a long night?" – A blond woman in basically nothing asked as she pushed and now grinning Lucas in the hotel room and towards the bed

"You bet"

**So? What did you all think, please, please, please let me know!**


End file.
